Milion wygra tylko jeden! - Zakończenie nr 4
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 12 (Wielki Finał!) Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Finałowa 3 walczyła o finał. Dziewczyny trzymały się razem , a Peter działał samodzielnie. Ostatecznie to on dotarł pierwszy na metę, a do niego dołączyła LeShawna. Gdy mieliśmy już się żegnać z Anabel Peter pokazał klasę i zrezygnował. Dlatego w finale mamy... '''LeShawnę!!! i Anabel !!! Kto wygra okrągły milion dolarów? Zaczynamy Wielki Finał Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! ''' Poranek na wyspie '''LeShawna: '''Cieszę się, że obie jesteśmy w finale. '''Anabel: '''Nigdy nie osiągnęłam czegoś takiego. '''LeShawna: '''Nieważne kto wygra i tak dzielimy się pół na pół. '''Anabel: '''Racja. '''Chris: '''W nagrodę, że dotarłyście do finału zaprosiłem dwie osoby.Za chwilę do Was przyjdą. LeShawna i Anabel czekają Nagle pojawia się Celine - siostra Anabel. '''Celine: '''Siostra! '''Anabel: '''Ty tutaj. Objęły się. ''' Nagle do LeShawny przychodzi... ... ... ... ..Harold. LeShawna: '''O, cześć. Co tam słuchać! ''' Harold: '''Oglądałem każdy odcinek. '''LeShawna: '''To miłe, ech. '''Harold: '''Zaakceptowałem to, że nie możemy być razem. '''LeShawna: '''Harold dla mnie zawsze byłeś tym kimś. Nagle go objęła i pocałowała. '''LeShawna: '''LeShawna Ci pokaże, jak Cię kocha! '''Anabel i Celine: '''Jakie to piękne! '''Chris: '''Koniec odwiedzin! Harold i Celine wracajcie do domów. Harold i Celine życzyli swoim finalistom wytrwałości i się z nimi pożegnali. Finałowe Starcie '''Chris: '''Finalistki - wiem, jak musiało być dla was ciężko i ja to doceniam. '''LeShawna: '''Rzadko to okazujesz. '''Chris: '''no tak. Postanowiłem, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... odkrywa koc. Widać wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .To oni wybiorą zwycięzcę! ''' Chris: '''Oto Robert, Dave, Sky, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Severin, Sugar, Lara, Chef, Brian, Noah i Peter! Dał im kartki, by oddali swój głos. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy muszą oddać głos! Jedyną osobą, która nie musi to Chef Hatchet.Osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej głosów - wygra milion dolarów! To zaczynamy od Roberta! Pokój Zwierzeń ''' ' ' ' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Zakończenie nr 4 (Norwegia) Na miejscu byli wszyscy: Chris, dawni uczestnicy, Topher i finalistki. Jasir był już w helikopterze. '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Oddaliście głosy:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Anabel (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (5 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (6 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '..'' .Anabel (5 głos) '... '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (6 głos)' 'Uwaga! Została ostatnia karteczka! Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci zostaje...' '...' LeShawna i Anabel trzymały się za ręce. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ..Anabel!!! Anabel: '''Tak! Marzenia się spełniają! '''Reszta: '''Anabel! Anabel! Brawo! Topher był już do czegoś przygotowany. Chris nagle zauważa, że nie ma miliona. Nagle widzi, jak Topher odlatuje z milionem dolarów jego helikopterem. '''Topher: '''Pa Chris! '''Chris: Ej! To mój helikopter! LeShawna: '''Ty złodzieju! '''Anabel: '''Trudno, milion nie jest najważniejsze. Najważniejsze jest to, że znalazłam przyjaciół. '''Chris: '''No cóż. Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci zostaje Topher!' '''Finaliści: '''Ech! '''Chris: '''Ciekawe czym wrócimy? '''Chef: '''Tam jest mój statek. Popłyniemy nim. '''Chris: '''Ok.Wszyscy na pokład! Helikopter Helikopter leci, a pilotuje go Jasir. Widać Tophera z walizką z milionem dolarów. '''Topher: '''Emocje były ogromne, ale to ja wygrałem. '''Topher: '''Jestem Topher, a to była '''Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!!' KONIEC SEZONU 'Wyniki Głosowania:' Robert: Anabel! Dave: LeShawna! Sky: LeShawna! Eva: Anabel! Lightning: Anabel! Jo: LeShawna! Severin: Anabel! Sugar: LeShawna! Lara: Anabel! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Peter: Anabel! Chef Hatchet: Anabel! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinki